Divisions
Character Divisions [[Characters]] in [[M.U.G.E.N]] come in many different forms and with vastly different power levels. To compensate for this, all characters have been ranked into different divisions, and are only allowed to play against other characters within the same division. The divisions are only estimations of a character's strength, and may be inaccurate. Division Change To compensate for this, characters are allowed to move between divisions throughout a [[Seasons|Season]]. Changing division is not an easy task, though. To do so, a character must win a [[Tournament]] and boast a win percentage of at least 75% at that time. If that is the case, the character will be taken out of all fights for the rest of that period and will be inserted into the next division when that division plays next. Alternatively, a character may also fall to a lower division. This character is chosen in a similar process. After a non-[[PvP Tournament]], all characters that lost in the first round of that tournament will be placed in a [[Tournament#Reverse Bracket|Reverse Bracket Tournament]]. This tournament is single-elimination, but the loser of each fight passes on to the next round instead of the winner. At the end of the bracket, there will be a single fighter who lost every fight. If this fighter has a win rate of less than 40%, then he or she will be demoted to the division below, following the same rules as a promotion. Divisions The current divisions are listed below, in order from strongest to weakest: * [[Divisions#Division 0|Division 0]] * [[Divisions#1st Division|1st Division]] * [[Divisions#2nd Division|2nd Division]] * [[Divisions#3rd Division|3rd Division]] * [[Divisions#4th Division|4th Division]] * [[Divisions#5th Division|5th Division]] Division 0 Division 0 is reserved for the strongest and "cheapest" [[Characters]] Mugen has to offer. To be included in this group it is almost required to have [[OHKOs]], [[Fullscreen Effects]], an unreasonable number of [[Invincibility Frames]], a superb [[AI]], and/or exceptional amounts of [[Character Stats#Life|Life]] and [[Character Stats#Damage|Damage]]. Characters within this division can be found [[:Category:Division 0 Characters|here]]. 1st Division While Division 0 may have the strongest characters, 1st Division contains the best "fair" fighters. These characters often make use of incredible speed, [[Combos]], and great [[AI]]. While most characters fought hard for their position within 1st Division, beware the Division 0 "dropouts" as well as any characters that climbed their way up the ladder simply through extreme [[Character Stats#Damage|Damage]] or [[Character Stats#Life|Life]]. Additionally, this is the highest point that almost all characters will reach. While the jump from 2nd to 1st Division is large, the jump from 1st to 0 is nearly insurmountable. Characters within this division can be found [[:Category:Division 1 Characters|here]]. 2nd Division 3rd Division This division is often seen as the split between bad and good [[Characters]]; anyone below this division is usually thought less of, while those above are looked well upon. This division itself is often seen as the mediocre tier, full of characters who either made it here against the odds, or are being held back by a single poor aspect, be it [[AI]] or [[Stats]]. Characters within this division can be found [[:Category:Division 2 Characters|here]]. 4th Division 5th Division =